bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Brotherly Love
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File: BrotherlyLove.jpg |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 21 |last = Beta City Blues |next = Underground Take Down }} Brotherly Love is the 21st episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on September 26, 2009. Plot Mira is uncertain of her brother's intentions, while in Gamma City. Meanwhile, Ace is unconvinced that Mira has betrayed them due to his feelings for her, but they all resolve to head to Gamma City for the final Dimension Controller. That night, Spectra invites Mira to dinner, where he asks her to join him, because he needs her and cannot accomplish his goal without her. Mira is unsure and retires for the night. Later, she contacts Spectra asking to battle him and let that decide her fate: if Spectra wins, she will serve him, but if Mira wins, he must go back to being her brother, Keith. However, Helios has volunteered to become a Cyborg Bakugan after Professor Clay had collected data on Drago while he was in Spectra's possession. Wilda and Baliton prove to be no match for Cyborg Helios and as a result Mira loses; now, she must pay the bet, which turns herself into an enemy of the Resistance and begins showing her loyalty with the Vexos and with Spectra. Major events *Helios volunteers to become a cyborg using the data collected from Drago while he was in Spectra's possession. **Helios has much of his organic body replaced with mechanical parts, evolving into Cyborg Helios. *Ace, Shun, and Marucho learn of Mira's "betrayal". *Spectra reveals to Mira that he plans to create the Ultimate Bakugan from Helios, then overthrow Zenoheld and Hydron. *Mira challenges Spectra to a battle, saying she will leave the Vexos if she wins. *Mira loses to Spectra, forcing her to remain part of the Vexos. Featured Brawls Mira Fermin VS Spectra Phantom Round 1 *'Mira Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' *'Spectra Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' Battle Mira throws her Gate Card and Thunder Wilda (Power: 450 Gs). Spectra throws out Cyborg Helios (Power: 700 Gs). Mira opens her Gate Card (Subterra Reactor) '(Wilda: 450 - 650 Gs). Mira activates the ability '''Gun Lock '(Wilda: 650 - 850 Gs). Mira activates the Double Ability 'Iron Plate '''plus '''Volcano Hammer '(Wilda: 850 - 1050 Gs ~ Cyborg Helios: 700 - 500 - 300 Gs). Spectra activates the ability '''FARBAS '''to heal all damage done to Cyborg Helios and regain all the G-Power it lost and make its power level the same as Wilda's even when Wilda gains G-Power (Cyborg Helios: 300 - 1050 Gs). '''Mira throws out Baliton '(Thunder Wilda and Baliton: 1400 Gs).' Mira activates the ability Apollo Head '(Thunder Wilda and Baliton: 1400 - 1600 Gs). Mira activates the Double Ability '''Clay Roller '''plus '''Volcano Hammer '(Thunder Wilda and Baliton: 1600 - 1800 - 2000 Gs ~ Helios: 1050 - 850 - 650 Gs). Spectra activates the ability '''Defuse Quasar '''to bring Wilda and Baliton back to their base power level and add 300 Gs to Cyborg Helios (Thunder Wilda and Baliton: 2000 - 800 Gs ~ Helios: 650 - 950 Gs). '''Mira Life Force: 350 Points (70%) Spectra wins this round. Round 2 *'Mira Life Force: 350 Points (70%)' *'Spectra Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' Battle Spectra throws his Gate Card and Cyborg Helios (Power: 700 Gs). Mira throws out Thunder Wilda' (Power: 450 Gs).' Mira throws out Baliton '(Thunder Wilda and Baliton: 800 Gs).' Mira activates the Double Ability Ground Borting 'plus '''Heavy Assail '(Thunder Wilda and Baliton: 800 - 1200 - 1500 Gs). Spectra activates the ability '''Explosion Lambda '''to nullify all of Mira's abilities and add 500 Gs to Cyborg Helios (Thunder Wilda and Baliton: 1500 - 800 Gs ~ Helios: 700 - 1200). '''Mira Life Force: 0 Points (0%) Winner is Spectra Phantom. Bakugan Debut *Cyborg Helios Bakugan Seen * Viper Helios * Thunder Wilda * Cyborg Helios * Neo Dragonoid Bakugan Trap Seen * Baliton Deleted Scene * When Mira uses Volcano Hammer, there is a scene where Wilda punched Helios, which was cut in the English version due to being violent for kids. Video de:Bruderliebe Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes